


friday evening

by kimchleejjigae



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cisswap, F/F, GIRLee, cisgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: both of them love friday evening,both of them do love each othermore than they love friday evening
Relationships: Choi Minjung/Lee Eunsook





	friday evening

**Author's Note:**

> huuh, first ever make an english fic, les!, and nc17. i hope it turn out well. ;-; and i hope i choose the right vocabs and grammars. ;;;
> 
> mirror posting from my asianfanfic under kimchlee name [Feb 13, 2017].

It's just a normal friday evening. Chilling with a warm sunset across the window pouring to the bed. Two mugs of hot tea sitting aesthetically on the bedside table. The tea steam slightly floating in the air.

  
It's just a normal friday evening. With a tv turn on with no sound. Just reflex the movement of the film that shown. The thick warm blanket covering two young women. The skinnier one sat with her back on the headboard, hair in a messy bun, finger playing with the smaller --but a bit bigger than her-- solid black hair who is sleeping peacefully. Mouth gaped slightly. While the other hand holding a book. Reading is not really her favorite back then. She likes film for more than a book. The book is boring. No color other than black and white. But since she met the beautiful young woman who is two years older than her, the book seems quite interesting than the film. Maybe I got brainwashed, she thought.

  
The blanket exposed the sleeping woman's milky bare shoulder. She is naked under it. While the other woman is wearing a loose thin white shirt with nothing under it. They are just trying to get comfy on this peaceful friday evening.

  
"Why you're not sleeping?" The woman behind the blanket is woke up. Murmuring to the woman who sits and focused on her book.

  
"Hey, you wake." She said. Smile curved on her face. Closing the book that glued her big eyes for a few minutes ago. "I just woke up and make tea for us."

  
"Hmm." The other woman tightens the blanket. Hand searching for the skinnier woman's waist. Buried her beautiful face deeper to the pillow.

  
The skinnier woman tries to wake her woman, give a peck kiss on her earlobe. It sent the other woman to shiver. "Wake up, baby. I made tea for you." She told with a deep low voice at the woman's ear. It just makes the try-to-sleep-again woman shiver even more. Her thigh under the blanket pressing to the skinnier long legs.

  
The skinnier woman tries to not notice the hot thighs pressing sinfully on her legs. She tries to pull the other woman to sit beside her. With some caresses and sweet words that can melt butter, finally, both of them sat together on the bed.

  
"I want to sleep." Said the solid black haired woman that now messy because of sleeping. And the skinnier woman's fingers too.

  
"You already sleep like two hours, babe."

  
"'Coz I'm tired." She said lazily. Eyes closed slightly.

  
"Here the tea. It's still warm." The only dressed woman said, overing the mug of tea that have pink flower petals on it. "I added honey into it."

  
She hugged the mug. Warm spreading across her palms. She sipped the tea. Filling her mouth with the mixed combination of jasmine and honey. "I love friday evening." She said while took another sip of tea before give back the mug to the other girl.

  
"Why?"

  
The bare chest girl moves closer to the other girl, "'Cuz I can relax and chill after a long week of work." Now she is sitting on top of the other girl. Her back pressing to the girl's thin figure. Head resting on the other shoulder. Laced their hand together at top of her flat belly.

  
"You are a busy nutritionist." Said the bottom girl. Lips pressing to the milky bare shoulder in front of her.

  
Closing her eyes, feeling the sensation burning on her skin. Before answering, "Said the one who is busy with the law and its hierarchy."

  
The woman with messy bun hair caressed her plump lips to the other woman's skin. Sipping every inch of them that tastes like honey. Licking, nibbling, and sucking the woman's neck like there is no tomorrow. Leaving a purple mark on the milky skin.

  
Her skilled long hand flipped the top woman so she can be facing her. Her chest jiggling with the movement. With hooded eyes, their lips crashed. The naked woman's hand finding its place at the other woman's back neck, while the other placed on her chubby cheeks. They deepening the kiss. Teeth clashing, tongue battling. Chest bumped, sending a pulse to the women for making a sound. Filling the room with their sweet collaboration.

  
They break the kiss for filling their lungs for another hot kiss. The solid black-haired girl's hand hovers to undone the other girl's shirt while she is caressing her chest. Massaging both of them with her long finger. Make the kiss more audible and messier.

  
The smaller woman now lied on the bed, topped by the skinnier woman. Her lips move to the smaller woman's neck, shoulder, shoulder blades, kiss them inch by inch. Watering them with her saliva. Make the woman hot in her touch. And she cups the smaller woman breast, massages them once again. More skillful now. Her fingers are long but not enough to cover her woman's big boobs. It just makes the other woman moan louder. Uncontrollable, she eats her up. Make the other girl screaming her name.

  
Tongue skillfully playing with her pink hard nipple. Licking, nibbling, sucking, like a baby searching for milk from her mother. Not ignoring the other one, so she played with the other nipple with her skillful fingers. The abused woman crying her name out loud.

  
Not wanting the burning sensation to disappear, the bottom woman places her hand to stay the top woman's head at her abused nipple. Arch her back to get more sensation.

  
The top woman moves her hot mouth to the nipple that already played with her fingers. Eat her woman once again. Her long fingers caressing the bottom woman sensitive skin. Finding her way to the woman's hips. Spreading the woman's thighs open.

  
Now she let out her woman's breast. So perky because of the work she has done. So abused, also. Feeling guilty but proud at the same time. Her woman looks so sexy when panting so hard with her eyes still closed.

  
She brings her for another kiss. Make her woman relaxed a bit after the mess she made. She is still top on her. Switching the position now the smaller woman is on top. She finds her way to place her hand on the woman bun while the other placed her hand on her chubby ass. Squished them hard with her long finger. Moan escaped from their parted lips.

  
The smaller woman positioned her legs on the skinnier woman's waist. Make her spread more open. " _Please._ " The smaller woman said. A voice full of a need. No need for explanation, the now bottom girl running her fingers to the top woman's clit. Rubbing them gracefully make the top woman crying for need. Her move following the fingers. And finally, her long finger inserts the already wet pussy. Make the top woman hiss from the sensation.

  
She fingering her in and out before adding more fingers. Two fingers now inside the top woman. Before she relaxes and enjoying the sensation, two more fingers filled in. Four fingers inside her now. Make her scream countless times on this friday evening.

  
She rides her so hard. Fingers pulling inside out with no mercy. So fast. The smaller woman moves like a cat on top of the skinnier woman. Feel so good and hurt mixing at her pussy at the same time. She feels so wide now.

  
"I- ngh.. Min- I- AHH!" She can't hold it. Crying. Stomach switching. She feels the need to release her orgasm.

  
The woman she talks to not say anything. Not even paying attention. Instead, she rides her fingers faster inside her. Make her crying, screaming crazily. Maybe her voice can be heard and interrupted by the neighborhood.

  
"MINJUNG! AHH!!!" Louder. She crying her name. Begging, hoping she can release anytime soon.

  
She kissed the smaller woman's exposed neck, licked the purple mark she created before answering, "I want you to make a scar on my back." She said at her ear. Her voice is so delicious. Not even waiting for the woman's answer and slowing her ride, she wakes up and kneeled for steadying their position on the bed. She is so skilled in this kind of task. And naturally, the smaller woman's hand wrapped around the skinnier back.

  
The smaller woman can't even breathe properly because of the movement. It just makes her want to release so badly. "I- Min- please- ngh.." She crying out loud. Head messing around to distract the sensation.

  
She rocking her long fingers deeper and faster. The smaller woman screaming while crying. Feel the climax of her woman, she finally said, "You can now, honey."

  
Finally, the smaller woman release after a long wait. Nails digging deep and dragging along the skinnier back. They both crying calling their name with the sensation. The smaller woman release with the skinnier hand out of her tightness. While the skinnier feel the burn sensation at her back. She created a long scratch on her back.

  
Both of them lied on the bed. Hard breathing. Feeling weak and tired. Skin sticky with sweats and orgasm.

  
"I love friday evening." The smaller woman said. Sounds weak and tired. Also hoarse because of the sounds she makes a few minutes ago. She is so burnt and sensitive now.

  
The skinnier woman brings the other girl to her embrace. Hug her firmly. With some movement the smaller woman now on top of her again. Body curved each other perfectly like a matching puzzle. The smaller woman placed her head on the bottom woman's chest. Hand interlocked at the back of the woman's back neck. The skinnier woman placed her hand at the woman's chubby ass. Pat them slowly.  
  


"I love you more than you love friday evening, honey." She replied.  
  


"Chessy."  
  


They both laughed weakly. And soon after they sleep with a same-race of breath.  
  


Basically, they do both loves friday evening. Friday is slow and calm. Not like monday that everything is fast and in rush. Friday evening is the transition of the busy weekday to the calm relaxing weekend. Spending time with sleep, vacation, or picnic. Anything can reduce the stress of work.

  
Of course, they do both loves each other more than they love friday evening.


End file.
